


living in vain (until you come back home)

by secretsarenotforfree



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsarenotforfree/pseuds/secretsarenotforfree
Summary: Gwen wants to get it on with her boyfriend. And by get it on, she means have sex. And by sex, she means fuck.Peter's not so sure.(he just doesn't want to hurt her, which is admirable, but damn what's a girl got to do?)





	living in vain (until you come back home)

**Author's Note:**

> ( in my verse Gwen's been infected with the spider-venom too )

She's never seen this kind of heat in Peter's eyes before.

They'd had sex before, several times leading up to high school graduation in fact, when both of them sensed a tipping point in their relationship and were nearly frantic in their quest to prove their love to each other, but this was different. Gwen had died in Peter's arms, and then came back. He was a different person. So was she. And now they were together, in her apartment, and Peter said he wanted something else for dinner.

Namely, Gwen. And she had absolutely no problems with that.

He moves forward slowly, almost as if she was a skittish animal (which she isn't - Gwen's been ready for this forever and is wet already from Peter's gaze) and Gwen retreats in reciprocation. Her back hits the dinner table with its small spread of strawberries and coffee cake and a small gasp escapes Gwen when Peter comes nose to nose with her.

"You smell incredible," he breathes, and Gwen nods, eyes fluttering closed. 

"So do you." she agrees, hands coming to grasp at the button down he's wearing. Gwen yanks at Peter's shirt until she can touch the warm skin underneath and suppresses the shudder that wants to ripple over her. With the spider-venom in her now everything feels heightened - she can hear the hitch in his breath and feel the tense of his muscles under her fingertips. What's in her isn't nearly as strong as Peter's, she knows that, and not for the first time Gwen wonders what it's like for him. She gets her answer when Peter speaks again.

"No I mean like,  _incredible_. Do you even know, Gwen?" Peter's hands slide up her bare thighs and grasp them, lifting her onto the table. He kisses her neck, nibbling playfully at her jaw and Gwen whimpers with no shame. "I can smell you, your perfume. How wet you are, even."

Gwen's grey-green eyes flash open, gazing at Peter with confusion fighting through the lust in her eyes. "You can smell that?" she whispers, drawing circles on the skin above his belt. "You never told me that before."

"I've always been able to. But now that you can understand it more, I thought it would be okay." Peter furrows his brows, leaning back for a moment, his constant worry for her comfort and his own insecurities showing through. "Is it okay?"

"It's totally okay." Gwen agrees, drawing on the back of his neck to pull him close to her. Being concerned about her is sweet and all but she needed Peter's lips on her like  _yesterday_.

They kiss almost quietly at first, tentative, before it darkens, faster than it has before. Peter licks into her mouth, pressing on her bare back to pull her to his chest. Gwen fists her hands in his shirt and rips it open, too drunk with  _Peter, Peter, Peter_ to full care about it. "You owe me a new shirt." He groans out to her, yanking off her heels before shrugging out of his now useless shirt. Gwen doesn't even dignify it with a response and touches the chiseled perfection of his abs and the bumps of scars on his chest.

They kiss like they've been drowning and they're the only ones who can give each other air. 

They kiss like they're the best things each of them has ever tasted.

They kiss like it could be their last time.

Gwen rips his belt through the loops on his pants and he kisses the slight freckles on her cheeks before biting her ear. She gasps, Peter moans, and his hands delve up into her dress, grabbing her waist. "How do I take the dress off," he bites out through his teeth, nibbling her collarbone. Gwen's hands are fisted tightly in his hair, legs wrapped around Peter's waist, head hung back.

"Bow at my neck." the words come out staggered, heavy. "You have to slide it off me."

Peter pulls his hands out of her dress and go to the cherry red tie, undoing it with reverence that hadn't been a big factor a moment before. The silk pools around her waist onto the table and Gwen flushes even more, grey green eyes limpid and heated on his. The blue and white strapless teddy she wore was elegant and sexy, her pale skin showing through the thin lace and boning. It was an impromptu purchase that she hadn't been exactly sure about at the time but when Peter  _growls_ deep in his throat and looks at her with a gaze that lights her from the inside out Gwen regrets nothing. She lifts her butt so the dress shimmies almost by itself down her hips, too the floor, and Peter's mouth is back on hers. "So gorgeous." he licks her teeth and Gwen cries out when his hands clench her thighs roughly, loving how it feels. "So fucking incredible."

An idea makes it through the fog of lust in her mind, prompting Gwen to push at him weakly, trying to catch her breath. "Wait," she whimpers, so unwilling to stop the kisses that are leading down her neck to her cleavage, her small hands still running all over his sculpted muscles. Just how much she wants to lick every inch of him overwhelms her before Gwen fights through it, needing Peter to hear her. "Peter. Peter, wait."

"M-huh?" He raises his back to her level and nudges her nose with his, pretty pink lips (a thought Gwen never would've dreamed would enter her mind in reference to her boyfriend) swollen from their intense make out session.

"I don't want to have sex."

Gwen can almost feel his dick droop a little in disappointment - this, coupled with the tangible heartbreak in his eyes makes her fights the urge to giggle. 

"You don't?"

"No. I want to;" she fists her hands in their place on his bare shoulders, gaze dropping in embarrassment. "I want to, uh. Fuck."

This strikes Peter as amusing, Gwen can tell. A slight sheen of amusement enters his eye and he chuckles, the noise rumbling through Gwen like an earthquake. "That's the same thing."

"No, it's not. Making love, we've done. Sex, we've done. A lot. Multiple times. And I'm a big fan, like huge, don't get me wrong, but we've never  _fucked_ before." Gwen looks up at Peter, willing him to understand. "You were afraid you were going to hurt me, which I understand. I wasn't as strong as you before, not by a long shot. But it's different now."

Realization crosses Peter's face, and then apprehension joins it. "It's not that different. I'm still stronger than you."

"Yes, but not as much. And I want to fuck. I want to have bed shaking, hitting walls, bruises on my thighs and bites on my lips sex with you like in all the music videos. Please? Can you do that for me?" Briefly, Gwen thinks that she's probably the only girl that has to ask her boyfriend for this kind of thing, but oh well. She and Peter were never a typical couple.

Peter's touch has evolved to softer already when he runs a thumb over her lips, the other hand drawing little circles on the inside of her thigh that's sending flames to every part of Gwen and making it hard for her to think. "I don't want to hurt you." Peter tells her, emotion rife in the words. "I already have and I can't - I  _can't_ do it again. I won't ever have anything to do with anything that puts you in danger."

"But I won't be in danger." The blonde girl slides a hand up his neck, fingers carding in his brown hair. "I'll be with you." Gwen refrains to mention the elephant hiding in her words that bring to mind clocktowers and psycho former friends, just wishing Peter will give this to her.

Warm air blows out over Gwen's cheek and she can almost see a victory on the horizon. "If it gets too much, if it's actually hurting you, we have to stop." Peter finally hedges, apprehensive. "You have to promise me."

"I do." Gwen says eagerly, kissing him in earnest. "Now come here."

(if they're lucky, Gwen will be saying this at an altar someday, and Peter will say it back to her)

(if)

(it's a big word)

For now, Gwen kisses Peter like her lips can tell him how much she loves and wants him without words, and they can. Peter responds in kind, lifting her as Gwen's legs go around him. "You want it rough?" Peter breathes into her mouth, his grip almost as deep and warm as the shape of him against Gwen's thigh. "For you, I can do that. I can do anything for you." If Peter is anything, he's a man of his word, so hearing him say that just sends a shiver over her skin. Thinking about it leaves her at the sudden assault of Peter's lips on hers and Gwen can't help but to surrender to him, reciprocating as much as she can.

There's a thump, a surprising solidness behind her back and Gwen hazily recognizes the presence of a wall. "Fuck." she moans out, one hand going between them to grasp at Peter's length through his pants. 

"Fuck," Peter agrees, and slips a finger between the lace of her lingerie to skirt along her center. She hasn't shaved in a few days but Peter doesn't seem to mind (never has, because he's a great guy like that), and tremors shake through Gwen at the mere suggestion his touch sends through her. There's not much talking after that. They make it to her bedroom somehow (don't ask Gwen because she has no fucking clue) and they're slamming into the wall next to her bed, Gwen's fingers desperate on the buttons of his pants. Peter bites at the column of her neck and Gwen can't help but release a wrecked moan. He's never done that before. 

After succeeding on Peter's pant Gwen goes to work on the ribbons at the back of her lingerie, succeeding nearly at the same time as Peter kicking off the fabric. The words "bed,  _motherhugging shit_ , stop fingering me when I can't even reach you" escape from her and Peter acquiesces, nearly throwing her on it. Gwen nearly comes then and there, from the motion and the look in his eyes when he crawls on the bed towards her.

"Inside me." she tries to insist, but Peter shakes his head.

"I've been wanting to taste you since I saw you in that dress. Fucking you can wait an orgasm." is all he says before settling between her thighs. The blonde girl doesn't have enough time to properly react to that before Peter's tongue is delving inside her, licking her for all he's worth. It feels incredible in ways that Gwen's never felt before and behind the haze of  _don't ever stop doing that_ is the thought that maybe it's the venom, accelerating everything. As it stands now though, Gwen doesn't give a damn. 

Peter eats her out like he was born to it and Gwen can't remember a time before or after anything but this moment with her boyfriend's head between her thighs. 

He pulls a leg over her shoulder and she arches it, head thrown against the pillows and hands scrabbling at sheets for something to hold, the crest of an orgasm just escaping her grasp. Gwen's completely naked, but Peter's boxer briefs are still on. If she was more conscious she would try and get them off of him but Peter sucks at her clit and runs his teeth along it, three fingers shoving roughly inside of her. The cry that rips from Gwen's throat is something Peter's going to hold in his memory for a long time, coupled with the feeling of her coming around his fingers. She's positively in the stratosphere for a few moments, light tugging at every corner of her being.

The look on his face is a mix of awe and self satisfaction, even as Peter wipes her from his mouth. Gwen tugs on his neck and pulls him down, kissing him deeply, his taste and hers exploding on her tongue. "I love you so much, Peter Parker." she tells him, meaning every word.

"I love you too, Gwen Stacy." Peter bites her bottom lip and Gwen smiles, warmth still soaring through her.  "Now I believe you wanted to still get to the fucking on the menu?"

"Shut up," she admonishes with absolutely no bite. Peter does just that but to her, continuing their very heated make out session. The more he kisses her the more heat soars through her, prompting Gwen to reach down, pulling at his boxer briefs so hard they rip in her hands. Actually  _rip_. They meet the same fate of so many of Gwen's panties in high school in Peter's overexcited hands but they don't pause at the irony. She pulls a condom off her nightstand (Gwen is always prepared, so sue her) and slips it on him. Peter thrusts up into her and Gwen digs her nails into his shoulders, keening. Having sex with Peter was incredible, it always was. The couple of one night stands she'd had had never compared to him, and that never changed. No one was ever as thoughtful of a lover as him, so strong and sexy at the same time. Maybe it was because he could feel every spasm of her muscle and sense what makes her tick, but Gwen didn't care. 

At the end of the day, when Gwen looked into Peter's eyes nothing could compare to the love that lurked behind the passion in his eyes every time he thrust into her. They climb mountains, the two of them, Peter's fingers holding onto her hips tighter than ever before and Gwen clawing at him almost as if she could find what she was looking for if she just scratched hard enough. When they come, they come together, gasping and panting almost in tandem. Peter pulls out slowly and rolls the used condom off of him, leaning over to put it into the trashcan near the side of the bed. 

Gwen tucks herself into his side and presses a kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you." she tells him, relaxed as she twines her fingers with Peter's.

"Are you - are you really thanking me for having sex with you?" Peter chuckles, touch soft as he draws his fingers down her side. "Trust me Gwen. It's my pleasure."

"Mine too." 

Peter rolls his eyes at her cheesy joke but can't help but grin anyway. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"Nope." Gwen shakes her head, her eyes growing heavy. "You probably ruined the chances for any guy who might attempt to have a chance at me."

Peter snorts. "Hope that number is really low because good lucky getting through me."

She rolls her eyes even with them closed, flicking his pec. "Dumbass, you're the only one."

The next morning Gwen sleeps in, allowing Peter to get in an early morning patrol. She takes a shower when he's gone and feels horny all over again at the slight bruises on her thighs. Gwen hides them with PJ shorts and goes back to sleep with a smile on her face. Sometimes it's good to shake it up a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The x-rated scene from 'all too well' that I know at least one reader has been waiting for. :) Basically Peter and Gwen all dressed up and then having beautiful passionate sex between two beautiful people. Title taken from 'I Don't Wanna Live Forever'.


End file.
